Conventionally known is the fact that the causes of ischemic diseases in organs are divided broadly into circulatory disorders and functional disorders in the organs themselves. A stenosis, which is an example of circulatory disorders in coronary arteries, is a serious lesion leading to an ischemic heart disease. In the case of such ischemic heart disease, it is necessary to determine whether to perform pharmacotherapy or stenting, for example. To carry out a diagnosis for evaluating hematogenous ischemia in coronary arteries, there has recently been a recommended method of measuring fractional flow reserve (FFR) using a pressure wire in coronary angiography (CAG) with a catheter.
By contrast, also known is a method of noninvasively evaluating hematogenous ischemia in coronary arteries using medical images of a heart acquired by a medical image diagnostic apparatus, such as an X-ray computed tomography (CT) apparatus, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus, and an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus. As described above, hematogenous ischemia is evaluated by various methods, and treatment corresponding to the evaluation is performed. Recently, actual therapeutic effects are required to be determined before the treatment.